Aoki Aka
| image = Aoki Aka.png | aliases = None | age = 16 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Not Equal | family = Unknown | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 11 | affiliation = Health Preservation Committee | position = Chairman | manga debut = Volume 12, Chapter 103 }} Aoki Aka (赤 青黄, Aka Aoki) is a Junior of Class 11 and the Chairman of the Health Preservation Committee. Personality Aoki wears a serious expression most of the time and keeps a very emotionless face while speaking. She appears to hate Misogi Kumagawa, most likely because he sealed Najimi Ajimu (as a Not Equal, this would have been a personal affront to Aka). Despite her calm demeanor, Aka quickly loses her temper when confronted Ima Takarabe’s stubborn refusal to be intimidated by her. She also quickly lost her composure and descended into panic upon realizing she could potentially lose her bet with Kumagawa (and have to wear nothing but an apron to school the next day). Appearance Aka wears a dark-colored nurse uniform along with stockings with suspenders. She has black hair and very long nails painted black on her right hand. She wears black gloves on both hands, though the right is fingerless. Plot Clash With The Enforcers Arc After massacring the members of the Orchestra, Myouri Unzen contacts the nurse’s office to make sure the students get medical attention. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, page 14 It is presumably Aka who treated their injuries. Student Council Successor Arc After Kumagawa and Takarabe split up from Akune and Wanitsuka they end up at the room where Aoki lays in wait. Already having administered her "punishment" to Kikitsu and Yojirou, she introduces herself and states the name of the challenge. The game involves matching cards. She spreads out 2 decks, including 2 jokers, over a table then explains the rules of the game. Takarabe, deciding to prove her worth, decides to try her hand at it. After her defeat Kumagawa steps in to take the punishment (a Summer fever). Kumagawa, now knowing the trick to the game, decides to step in. Aoki advises him against it, but he brushes her off. As soon as the games starts, Kumagawa summons his screws to keep all of the cards in place, stating that she's been switching cards to fool her opponents. As the game goes on, Kumagawa begins to take the upper-hand, and Aoki figures out that each screw is marked to identify same-set playing cards. She requests that he changes it back and the game resumes. Near the end, it becomes apparent that Aoki will win and she requests that Kumagawa gives up. Kumagawa smiles, stating that the jokers haven't been drawn yet (drawing the jokers automatically switches the points of you and your opponent). Aoki, startled by this, starts to focus on locating the jokers. However by the time only 8 cards remained on the table, she has not found any. Aoki froze in fear as she saw that she has a 1/3 chance of going in nothing but an apron. She tries to appease him by offer to heal the ailments and even beg forgiveness. However Kumagawa refuses all her attempts and graciously allows her to wear her nurse cap with her naked apron tomorrow. Before Aoki made her move, Takarabe saves her by begging Kumagawa to stop. After the trial, Aoki warns the young girls to not get close to the Student Council as she cannot heal wounds in the heart. Afterwards, Kumagawa gave back the two Jokers he stole when Aoki attacked his arm. As the group leaves, she is bothered by how everything fell into Kumagawa's "calculations." Abilities 'Five Forks '(五本の病爪,'' Faibu Fōkas''): She has the ability to inflict diseases into anyone that is scratched by her black "claw." It can range between cancer to slight fever depending on her will. Aka can reverse ailments as well by taking them away using the claw. She confessed that she received this ability from Ajimu to prevent anyone at Hakoniwa Academy from dying. Takarabe believes this skill is very close to a Minus ability. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Not Equal Category:Chairmen